monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fenris Wolf
Physical Appearance Fenris is thickly musculed and is around the same height as Clawd Wolf but taller with blackish greyish fur orange eyes that glows when angered pointed ears pretty much the basic appearance of the werewolves in Monster High. Personality Fenris is athletic, brave, tough, gentle, loyal, sympathetic, independent, intimating, clever, smart, but could turn up merciless, ruthless, and cold when it comes to Amanita Nightshade, Nefera De Nile, and Toralei Strip. Relationships Family Fenris is the son of Fenrir the Giant Wolf from Norse Mythlogy and the only one and the relationship between the two is pretty good he just got prevent him from lashing out on the teachers or worst. Friends Andy Beast Fenris know what its like for people treat you like a monster for people had treated him the same because of his father. Frankie Stein She's one of the few people who doesn't judge him there's also been rumors that he's dating her but they both debunked those rumors. Casta Fierce Casta was his childhood friend and she has helped Fenris though many trying times for she was one who gave him the amulet she also made it possible for his father to blend in with the rest of New Salem by making him a werewolf with the use of a special artifact her mother made. Draculara When Fenris first met Draculara she was intimidated by his height but soon warmed up to him when she saw him hanging out with one of her ghoulfriends and Clawd. Clawd Wolf Clawd Wolf was a old friend of Fenris for they met a couple of years before he started attending Monster High plus it was nice to be hanging around another werewolf besides Romulus all the time. Clawdeen Wolf According to Fenris himself Clawdeen is a heck of a fashionista she even helped him with his clothes so they can grow whenever he does and while the two may not be related family wise their still werewolves and werewolves stick together. Frida Freyson Fenris met Frida during crack and shield practice but before the big skate off against Granite City. Jack Lycropolis Fenris is always open to hanging with fellow wolves regardless of how they look or who they're parents are and he doesn't judge them about it Jack Lycropolis being one of these mansters while he's only part Wolf, he doesn't really care for Monster High is open to ghouls and mansters alike, he's also impressed with his skullimate rollermaze skills even encouraged him to join the team he even goes far as defending him from certain people who don't really like him by threatening them thanks to his intimidating stature. Romance Frankie Stein (By Rumors only ) Frankie was Fenris's first romantic interest for a few believe them to be dating but these were just rumors being spread by a variety of students which the two soon proved were false plus he knew Frankie liked someone else. C.A. Cupid Before her transfer to Ever After High Fenris had a huge crush on C. A . Cupid but he couldn't tell her in person and he was afraid that she would reject him for she was a Demigoddess and him some form of a werewolf two different worlds, but Frankie had assured him that she would like him no matter what. Mina Blackwolf Fenris is now dating Mina Blackwolf Portrayers Fenris would be voiced by Adam Harrington who is well known for playing Bigby Wolf and the Woodsman in the Wolf Among Us for the movies/ Tv specials while Christopher Sabat the person who played Fenrir in the game Smite could voice him in the webisodes. Trivia Fenris has a wolf themed Icoffin and a Norse theme Itomb. Fenris's favorite places to visit are Los Fangles, Direland, Boo Goreleans, Mosstrailia, Hauntlywood, Boo York and Bitealy. Like his father Fenris also grows at a rapid rate. Fenris Wolf alongside Max Wolf and Luke Talbot make their debut in the story/ Tv Special The Wolfman of New Salem Fenris also debuts in the soon to be released fanfic the story of Fenris Wolf and the webisode Meet Fenris Wolf Fenris makes a appearance in Fairytales Among Monsters Quotes Outfits {| class="article-table" ! Signature For Fenris's signature look he wears a silver tank top jeans a chain belt tennis shoes with his amulet around his neck. Gloom Beach Fenris wears a pair of shades over his eyes shirtless and wears a pair of beach shorts. Sweet 1600 For Sweet 1600 Fenris wears a silver suit with a cape along with a pair of loafers. Dead Tired Dead Tired outfit outfit composes of a blue shirt with the words Ragnarok stitched across it along with the symbol of a wolf he's also bare footed and wears shorts. Day At The Maul TBA Picture Day TBA Dot Dead Gorgeous TBA Frights, Camera, Action!- Black Carpet Fenris's Black Carpet outfit composes of a black tailored suit pants and shoes. Ghoul Spirit For Ghoul Spirit Fenris wears a Casketball jersey shorts and shoes. Coffin Bean TBA Boo York- Fright Seeing TBA Boo York- Comet Gala For Comet Gala Fenris wears a beige tailed suit with pants and loafers. Budget Basic TBA Scarnival Fenris's Scarnival outfit is similar to his signature outfit except he wears a sleeveless shirt with his amulet around his neck jeans and tennis shoes. Skull Shores For Skull Shores Fenris wears shades on his head shirtless and island shorts. Skulltimate Roller Maze Outfit TBA Scary Tale ' Fenris is the Big Bad Wolf for Scary Tale '''Welcome To Monster High ' For Welcome to Monster High Fenris has a rather thuggish look for he wears a black leather jacket a grey beanie on his head fingerless gloves jeans silver tennis shoes and his amulet had changed to the shape of a Wolf's head. '''Electricfied TBA Freaky Fusion ''' TBA '''Happy Howlidays TBA Category:Norse Mythology Category:TallTalesFan20's oc Category:Young adults Category:Fairytales Among Monsters Category:Fenrir Category:Males Category:Original Characters